finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dagger (weapon)
.]] The Dagger , also called Dirk, is a recurring weapon from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It's a basic weapon, often being the first dagger available. Appearances Final Fantasy The Dagger is bought in Elfheim for 140 (easy) or 175 (normal) gil, and found in Marsh Cave. It has 7 Attack, 10 Accuracy, and 10 Critical. The Dagger can be equipped by all classes except the White Mage and White Wizard. Final Fantasy II The Dagger has 7 attack, 65% accuracy, 2% evasion, and -5 to spirit and intelligence. It can be bought in Paloom, Poft and Bafsk for 150 gil (Famicom/PS versions), or 400 gil (GBA/PSP versions). Final Fantasy III The Dagger can be found or bought in Ur for 20 gil. The Dagger can be equipped by the Onion Knight, Freelancer, Warrior, Black Mage, Red Mage, Thief, Dark Knight, Bard, and Ninja. In the NES version, it has 8 Attack. In the 3D versions, it has 9 Attack. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Dagger has 12 attack and 40% accuracy. It can be found in the Sylph Cave and bought in Tomra, Agart in Rydia's Tale, and Troia in Palom's Tale. It can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, Edge, Rydia, Palom, Edward, Gekkou, Zangetsu, Izayoi, Tsukinowa, Harley, Golbez, Calca, and Brina. Final Fantasy V The Dagger has 11 attack and a hit rate of 14. It can be bought in Carwen and Walse for 300 gil, or dropped from a Skeleton. Faris joins the party equipped with a Dagger. Final Fantasy VI The Dagger (Dirk in the SNES version) has 26 attack power. It can be bought in South Figaro for 150 gil, stolen from Amduscias and Typhon, or by betting a Gladius or Thief Glove in the Coliseum. It can be equipped by Terra, Locke, Edgar, Shadow, Celes, Setzer, Mog, Strago, Relm, and Gogo, and is initially equipped by Locke. In the SNES release, one of the common results of the Sketch bug is to fill the player's inventory with tens of thousands of Daggers in lots of 256. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy IX The Dagger is Zidane's initial weapon, bearing 12 attack and teaching the Flee Skill. It can be found in Ipsen's Castle and purchased in Dali, Lindblum, Treno, Madain Sari, and Bran Bal for 320 gil. Zidane's Bring Arts figure comes with a pair of his default daggers. Final Fantasy XII }} The Dagger has 14 power, a combo rate of 7%, and needs the Daggers 1 License to equip. It is Penelo's initial weapon, and can be bought in Rabanastre, Giza Plains, and Bhujerba for 200 gil. In the Zodiac versions, it now provides 14 Attack, 5 Evade, 21 CT, 12% combo rate, and requires the Daggers 1 license for 15 LP. It can be bought in Rabanastre, Giza Plains - The Dry, and Barheim Passage for 390 gil, found as a treasure in Giza Plains - The Dry (Gizas South Bank), or dropped by the Seeq Thief (25% chance). It is initially equipped on Vaan and Penelo. It can be equipped by the Shikari class. Final Fantasy XV Daggers can be equipped by Noctis and Ignis. Final Fantasy Tactics The Dagger can be bought in Chapter 1 for 100 gil at Magick City of Gariland, it is also a rare treasure at Mandalia Plains. It the first dagger, with an attack power of 3 and 5% weapon def. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Final Fantasy Tactics S Vagrant Story Dirk is an edged dagger that provides 1 RISK, 8 Strength, and 1 Range. Final Fantasy Type-0 Daggers are weapons for Rem Tokimiya. They provide 3 Attack Power and are Rem's starting weapon. They can also be found in a random treasure in Bethnel Caverns. They sell for 80 gil. Bravely Default Dagger is a dagger that provides 2 P.ATK, 95 Aim, and 3 Critical. It can be bought in Caldisla for 50 pg. It is initially equipped on Tiz and Agnès. Bravely Second: End Layer Dagger is a dagger that provides 4 P.ATK, 95 Aim, 3 Critical, and deals 50% more damage to beasts. It can be bought in Eternia for 140 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Dagger is a level 8 dagger. It gives +8 ATK and can be purchased in the shop for 1,450 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Dagger is a level 1 dagger. It gives +7 ATK and +2 DEF, and can be purchased in the shop for 1,300 gil. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Dagger provides 16 ATK. It can be bought for 200 gil at Village of Kol, Grandport, and Town of Sian, by crafting it using 40 gil and x4 Iron Ores, and as the reward for finding and turning in the Earth Key from Dalnakya Cavern. ''War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Dagger appears as a knife within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 1 Weapon Atk and 7 Durability. It can be bought for 10 gil at the Merchant's Shop. Gallery FF1-NES-Large.png|''Final Fantasy'' (NES). FF1-GBA-Dagger.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). Dagger.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFII NES Dagger.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII GBA Dagger.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFII PSP Dagger.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). Dagger FFIII Art.png|Artwork in Final Fantasy III. FFIII NES Dagger.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Dagger.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4-MythrilKnife.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP Weapon Mythril Knife.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). Dagger.jpg|Artwork in Final Fantasy V. Knife - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). Mythril Knife - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). Final Fantasy IX - Dagger Art.png|Concept artwork in Final Fantasy IX. DaggerFFIX.png|Artwork in Final Fantasy IX. dagger-ffix-weapon.png|''Final Fantasy IX. Zidane and Garnet Final Fantasy IX Bring Arts.jpg|''Final Fantasy IX Bring Arts figure. Dagger-ffxii.png|''Final Fantasy XII. FFT Dagger.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. Dagger FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Dagger bd.png|Bravely Default. DaggerBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. FFD Dagger.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFBE Dagger.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Dagger FFIX Sprite.png|Dagger as seen as part of ★3 Zidane's sprite in ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Ehrgeiz Dagger.png|''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Category:Daggers